More Than A Friend
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Completely cleaned up the story and added a new chapter! John gets a surprise at his bedroom door. Is it good or bad?
1. Helpless

**More Than a Friend**

**Chapter One: Helpless**

**A/N:** I've noticed that Maria interviews John a lot and there's cute little moments between them and stuff so...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own John Cena of Maria Kanellis.

**Summary:** When Maria's in a horrible situation, will there be anyone to help her? And will it be someone who could become more than a friend?

!#$&()+

Maria Kanellis hummed softly, as she walked quietly along the corridor. She was supposed to be going to interview the WWE Champion, John Cena. She had her microphone in hand as she made her way to the Raw monitor. John was standing beside it waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her. She smiled back and went to stand in front of the monitor. She waited for the red light on the camera to flash.

"Hi, I'm standing here with the WWE Champion, John Cena!" She said enthusiastically. He slid up beside her and put his arm around her as he normally did. She blushed a little bit.

"So, how do you feel about winning the Elimination Chamber Match at New Years Revolution?" She asked, still smiling.

"Well, I'll tell you Maria. It feels pretty good. You know why? Because the Champ is here!" He yelled. She could hear the fans screaming.

"And to anyone who thought I couldn't do it, why don't you come tell me that?!" He said. She laughed.

"So, did you think I was going to lose?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I had faith in you," she said softly. As she said that, the camera cut off.

"Thank you," he said. She smiled and turned to walk back to the locker room. She smiled all the way there. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop thinking about John. They were good friends, but you're not supposed to think about your friends constantly. _Even though we have so much in common_. They were both Italian, they were both in the WWE, they both liked hip hop, they liked the same food, they both had a lot of brothers. _Okay Maria, stop! You can't do this! You can't like someone you work with. It never works out. What if people found out? What if HE found out? You can't take that risk girly, you gotta shape up_.

"Oh great, now I sound like my dad! And I'm talking to myself," she stated, sighing immensely. She grabbed her duffle bag and took the clothes out of it. It was a pair of flared sweat pants with a matching jacket. She slipped out of the long red dress she was wearing and changed into them. She pulled her hair back and grabbed the duffle bag. She slipped into her sneakers and grabbed her car keys.

She hurried along the hall leading out to the parking lot. She unlocked her back door and settled the duffle bag into it.

She turned to face the driver's side door to unlock it, but she felt a hand slide over her mouth. An arm tightened around her waist as she kicked whatever she could reach. She and this unknown person hit the ground hard. She noticed there was a cloth in the hand over her mouth. She only realized what it was for when she struggled to breathe. A taste of putrid chemicals wafted into her throat. The last thing she saw before her mind began swirling was her shoes being thrown off and the figured being jerked off of her.

**A/N:** I know, really short! But, if you want to read more you have to tell me! You can do that by reviewing! If I get enough reviews, this will be a very long story! Ciao!


	2. Who Was It?

**More Than A Friend**

**Chapter Two: Who Was It?**

**A/N:** Okie doke, here's the chapter you've been anticipating! Hopefully, it'll be sorta long! So, I'll shut up so you can read it! Just to let you know, the words in italics are their thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the people mentioned in this chapter 'cept the doctor. And I also don't own the Hilton Hotel!

**Chapter Summary:** Who attacked Maria? And who saved her? And what will happen between her and John next?

!#$&()+

Maria felt her mind slowly coming back to her. She struggled to open her eyes. After a few unsuccessful tries, she was finally able to. She realized she was laying down. She looked confusedly around the room. The walls were white, and she was wearing a hospital gown. She winced in pain as she sat up. Her stomach felt awful. She noticed a person sitting, asleep, in the chair next to her bed. She wondered for a moment who it was, and why was she in the hospital? Then, her thoughts floated back to the person who had grabbed her from behind.

She had a nasty taste in her mouth, but it wasn't the taste of the chemicals that were on the cloth that was held over her mouth. The person in the chair stirred slightly. She slowly rose off the bed, realizing there was a tube in her arm. Her eyes followed it and she noticed that she was hooked to an IV. She grabbed the steel pole that it was hanging on and took it with her. The person in the chair was covered by a coat. She strolled gently over to it to see who it was. She pulled back the coat to see… _John Cena!_ She left out a small squeal when she saw him, which woke him with a start.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She squealed, realizing she had just screamed and woke him up.

"It's ok. Girl you better get back in that bed," he said softly, fatigue filling his voice. She smiled inside herself, and got back in the bed.

"Why am I here? Who was that person that attacked me?" She asked, thinking again about what had happened earlier. John's face fell.

"Gene Snitsky," he told her. She shuffled her eyes to the floor.

"Why?" She asked, almost breathlessly.

"I don't know, he said he liked your feet," He said, without laughing. She grimaced.

"He got suspended though. Shane said one more step out of line and he's gone. He's in jail right now," he said reassuringly.

"He should BE gone. Just suspending him doesn't make me feel any better," she said, frowning. The look on her face reminded him of when Kerwin White called her stupid. How he had made her feel better. He'd never forget the smile on her face when he walked away. And then he'd come back and put his finger on her lips. She had the softest lips. _Dude, what are you doin?Don't start THAT up again. She's too outta your league._

He got out of the chair and walked over to her. She scooted over so he could sit on the edge of the bed. He put his arm around her. She shivered in spite of herself. She did that every time he put his arm around her.

"Hey, I'm your friend, and I won't let him do that to you again," he said, leaning his chin on the top of her head. Her hair was so soft and it smelled so nice, like vanilla. _Stop._

"You did it didn't you?" She asked casually.

"Did what?" He asked, leaning back to look at her face.

"You pulled him off me, didn't you?" She looked like she was going to cry at this point. Tears began to roll down her reddened cheek. He nodded.

Just as he did, the doctor walked in.

"So, Ms. Kanellis, how are you feeling?" He asked, merrily. Why were doctors always so happy?

"Okay I guess. Why does my stomach hurt so much?" She asked, grasping her stomach.

"Had to pump it. Had to get those chemicals out," he explained.

"Yeah, what was that stuff?" She asked.

"Just some stuff to make you pass out. You're lucky Mr. Cena was there," he said. She smiled through her tears.

"Yeah, I'm very lucky to have a friend like him," she sobbed. She was sort of sad that that's all they were.

"Well, those chemicals have no permanent side effects. You'll just feel drowsy for a few days. Might want to take a few days off of work," he lectured. She nodded.

"Shane said take as long as you need," John spoke up. He hadn't looked away from her since the doctor had come in. She glanced at him and nodded.

"Well, when your ready to check out, you can. I'll just get the papers ready," he said, turning to leave.

"I'll just get changed," she said getting up. She realized the gown had no back to it. She blushed furiously and bit her lip. John turned around respectfully. She giggled silently. She couldn't help it. He was such a gentleman. She grabbed her clothes which, she found, were sitting on her beside table folded neatly.

"Hospital, I think not. Try three-star hotel!" She laughed, still sobbing a bit, from her crying fit earlier. She walked into the bathroom, struggling into her clothes, which was no easy task because of the pains she was getting in her stomach. When, finally, she was done, she threw the hospital gown into the huge container meant for soiled clothing and bed sheets. She grabbed her duffel bag, which was laying at the foot of the bed.

"You can look now," she told John softly. He turned around reluctantly, and saw she was fully dressed. He nodded and cleared his throat. She noticed he was without his belt. She would have felt terrible if he had left it in the arena parking lot because of her. Therefore, she didn't ask about it.

"My car's still there isn't it?" She sighed.

"S'ok I'll drive you back to the hotel," he stated. She smiled sincerely.

"You don't have to, really. You've done enough. I mean, you saved my life and all," she turned around, hoping to hide the disappointment in her face.

"I'm heading there anyway. And plus, I wanna make sure your ok. And, I won't take no for an answer," he grinned. She grinned back.

"Alright, if you want to, but like I said. You don't have to," she said. She was secretly ecstatic.

She allowed him to lead her out of the room, by her hand. Maria signed the release forms and they were allowed to leave. He helped her out to the car like if he let go, she would break into a million pieces. To tell the truth, she sort of enjoyed it. Once in the car, he even let her pick the station. He cringed when she put it on an all Pop station. She giggled and turned it to a Rap station.

"Nah, it's ok," he smiled, turning it back to the station it was on before. She smiled slightly, grasping her stomach again. He slammed on the brakes. Cars around him were beeping their horns, pulling around them.

"Are you ok?!" He asked frantically.

"Yeah, my stomach just hurts a little," she said. He checked again before pulling off onto the road. She stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, thinking about all the recent events. It was moments later before they pulled into the parking lot of the Hilton Hotel. Maria slowly got out of the car, grabbing her duffel bag. John practically ran around the side of the car and took the bag from her.

"Don't strain yourself," he said, helping her into the lobby. She rolled her eyes in a playful manner. They made their way to the elevator. Since they were both staying on the top floor, they went through forty-six floors before they finally reached their's. He followed her through the hallway to find her suite at the very end. She swiped the card through the slot in the door handle. John laid her bag next to the door, and followed her into the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed. It was 1:37 in the morning. She yawned.

"Well, I guess I'll go and let you get some sleep. You look like your 'bout to pass out," he said, reaching down and hugging her.

"Thank you, for everything," she said, tears began rolling down her cheek. She sobbed into his shoulder for a few minutes. When they pulled apart, she bit her lip.

"Do you want me to say here with you?" He asked. She looked scared to death.

"No, I cannot ask you to do that!" She sobbed.

"You don't have to ask," he said softly. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"You are such a good friend," she sobbed. _Although, I wish we were more._ She felt that thought circle her head all night.

**A/N:** Ooooh, what happened between them? LOL, guess you'll have to keep reading and reviewing to find out! Ciao!


	3. Staying the Night

**More Than a Friend**

**Chapter Three: Staying The Night**

**A/N:** Here's chapter three. Hope you like! This chapter is mostly comedic, but dramatic in the end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this chapter.

**Chapter Summary:** So, John has stayed the night. What happens in the morning?

!#$&()+

Maria woke up early that morning, to find John on the floor. Guilt rose in her chest. He had stayed because of her, and he had ended up sleeping on the floor. She got down on the floor and shook him gently. He lifted his head.

"How are you feeling?" He asked immediately.

"Better. You can get in the bed now," she told him. He shook his head getting up.

"Nope, I'm good," he stated, wiping his eyes.

"Get in the bed," she demanded.

"Ok," he replied, without much of a fight. He plopped down on the bed. She smirked slightly.

She strolled into the kitchen section of her suite and raided the refrigerator. She found a carton of orange juice and pulled it out quietly, not wanting to wake John. There was little space between the kitchen and the bedroom. She pulled a glass out of the cabinet and sat it on the counter. She tipped the carton and poured the juice. As she picked it up to take a sip, she clutched her stomach in pain. The pain was so sharp, she dropped the glass. It shattered into pieces on the linoleum floor. The clatter was so loud, John awoke in the other room.

He came half-running, half-limping into the room. The pain resided after a few seconds. She knelt down to began cleaning up the mess. John was at her side seconds later.

"What's wrong, what happened?!" He asked, nervously.

"It's ok. I'm ok now. Just a stomach pain. The doctor said they would be common over the next few days," Maria replied coolly. She half-heartedly laughed at the look on his face, given the excruciating pain she had been in not even a minute earlier.

"Really, I'm ok," she said. John thought her voice said otherwise.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you back to the hospital?" He asked, still alarmed. She nodded. She carried the pieces of broken glass to the trashcan. He sighed.

"I'm sorry I scared you," she said, apologetically.

"No prob," he replied. Just as she had finished cleaning up the mess, there was a knock at the door. Maria looked at John fearfully. He walked over to the door and looked through the peep-hole. It was Trish, Stacy, Christy and Stephanie. He opened the door slowly. They all stood there a bit shocked. They were glued to the spot, as they took in the compromising looking scene in front of them. Their best friend, looking very disheveled, and a man with his shirt off opening the door of her hotel room. Stephanie was the first to speak.

"You go girl!" She yelled to Maria, who shook her head and shamefully put her hands over he face.

**15 minutes later**

"We wanted to see how you were doing sweets, we were so worried!" Trish spoke, as the six of them sat in the living room. Maria and John had explained the situation properly. Even though they had, Maria was still getting suspicious smirks thrown in her direction by each of her four friends every so often. She just rolled her eyes. _Heh, wish they were right_, Maria thought mischievously. _Heh, wish they were right_, John thought also. _But, I would never take advantage of her like tha_t, he also thought.

"I'm fine. I swear!" Maria told them all.

"So, what's that creep doing now?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, he was suspended and he's in jail," John explained.

"That's all he got for attacking you?!" Stacy exclaimed. Maria nodded. She was beginning to feel light-headed.

"Good ol' Shane, always thinking about the biz," Trish said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry 'Ria. I'll straighten him out. Well, either straighten him out, or kill him in his sleep," she said, as though she wasn't joking.

"You should bring up a suit against him!" Stacy yelled, her face reddening in anger.

"You mean, take him to court?" Maria asked, seriously considering it.

"Yeah, I mean, there's no way he should get off as easy as he is," Stacy replied.

"So, C, didja get the you-know-what's out of the car?" Trish asked, smirking. Christy, who had been silent most of the time, looked up from her fixed glare at the floor.

"Huh? Oh!" She gasped.

"I totally forgot! I'll go get them now," she said, running through the front door. She was back minutes later with a bouquet of twelve long-stem roses. She handed them to Maria, a smile stretching across her face. Maria's jaw dropped. She could plainly see the card which read 'Get Well Soon!' Her green eyes began filling with tears, as she group-hugged the four girls.

"They're beautiful," she said, her voice breaking.

"From all of us, in hopes that you get better really soon!" Christy said, tearing up too. After a while of small talk, the four girls left John and Maria alone again, but not without presumptuous giggles. Maria rolled her eyes, but smirked inwardly. She leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I'm hungry, you hungry?" John yawned. Maria turned her back on him and smiled.

"Sure," she said.

_30 minutes later_

Maria and John walked quietly to a small diner a block away from the hotel. Both had their eyes glued to the sidewalk. Not a word was spoken until they got there. They got a table in the back, as they were getting strange looks from people. As they settled into the booth their waitress came up to them immediately.

"Can I take your drink order?" She asked bubbly.

"Um, just a second," Maria said politely. She nodded and strutted away. John snorted with laughter at her brisk walk.

"That's not nice," Maria said, giggling a bit too.

"So, what are we eating?" John asked, hungrily.

"I'm gonna take a glass of milk and a waffle," Maria replied, scanning her menu. John raised his eyebrows.

"That's it? Are you sure your ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just not that hungry," she sighed. The waitress arrived seconds later. After ordering (John got a large stack of pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs) and getting their food, they began their meal. Maria only ate four bites of her waffle, much to the dismay of John. He, on the other hand, ate everything on his plate. She grinned watching him eat. She loved the way he scarffed down his food. _Stop thinking those thoughts again! It'll never happen! _She thought to herself, the smile disappearing from her face.

After breakfast, they decided to head back to the hotel. The doctor's orders were to not overexert herself. After arriving and going back up to the suite, Maria decided she would rest for a while. After entering the bedroom, changing into her nightclothes and settling into the bed, she drifted off to a nightmare filled sleep.

_In Her Nightmare_

Maria found herself laying on a cold, hard surface in a dark room. The only light in the room, was shining on her, as though a spotlight. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn the day she was attacked. The spotlight disappeared after a few short minutes, and Maria couldn't see where she was.

Suddenly, a small orb of light appeared right in front of her. Seconds later, it spread throughout the entire room. This mysterious room turned out to be the arena parking lot. _This is where it happened,_ she thought. But, a split-second later, the thought echoed through the parking lot. As far as she could see, the parking lot stretched on for miles.

She heard maniacal laughter coming from behind one of the vehicles. As soon as she heard it, none other then Gene Snitsky emerged from behind a nearby SUV. It seemed as though he floated right up to her in no time at all. His hands went around her throat as she struggled to breathe. She tried and tried to move her legs, to kick him, to do anything, but her legs wouldn't budge. After about half a minute of choking her, she was lifted into the air. Gene's hands disappeared from her neck, and she fell, as if in slow motion back to earth.

Maria awoke in a cold sweat, her heart pounding, her breathing strained and rapid. She threw the covers off of her legs and put her hands on her neck to make sure the damage was just an illusion. She glanced over at John who was fast asleep on the floor. She looked at the clock which read 2:32 am. She began to cry softly, her head rested firmly in her hands. She got out of the bed slowly and dragged her feet over to the corner of the room. She sat against the corner and continued crying silently. Her lip quivered furiously. She'd once heard someone say that silent tears are the most dangerous. It turned out they were right.

_A/N: _Awwwww poor Maria! I'd hate to be her in this story. Hehe evil smirk I'm sooo mean! Next chapter will be up soon. Well, as soon as I write it…

Ciao!


	4. Dark Halls pt 1

**More Than A Friend**

**Chapter Four: Dark Halls Part One**

**A/N:** I know, I know. It's been forever since I've updated this story. I'm soooooo sorry, but I've been having some personal problems recently. I know, that's no excuse! Lol. So, on with the story! Oh yeah, and this chapter will be split into two parts. Some of the things in this chapter might not make sense to some of you. That's because I'm medically superior. I watch House. LOL, j/k! I obviously don't know what the medicine is called so I just took the name of a medicine and made that what she takes.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, I may own the occasional person or restaurant, but I do not own John Cena or Maria Kanellis or any other superstars that may appear in this story. I do however own the institution and all it's personnel.

**Chapter Summary:** After her sleeping troubles, Maria gets put into a hospital that specializes in nightmares. She has another one, even after on the medicine. Or is it a nightmare? Ooh, spooky.

!#$&()+

"AH!" Maria woke up screaming for the fifth night in a row. She began sobbing uncontrollably. She obviously scared John, because he jumped, like twenty feet in the air. He rushed to her side and began rubbing her back and hugging her.

"You okay?" He cooed, trying to comfort her.

"It can't be like this John. I'm seeing him everywhere. He's everywhere!" She cried. He wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," He whispered. She cried into his shoulder for a few minutes more, before finally pulling herself together.

"I'm okay now," she said softly. He helped her up and into the kitchen.

"You know, you can sleep on the couch. It's a whole lot more comfortable then the floor," she laughed slightly, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm not leaving your side," he simply said. She made a small smile, but didn't let him see it.

"If you have another bad dream, we're doing something about it," he stated seriously.

"What can we do?" Maria asked, busying herself with the dishes.

"Well, nothing really. But, I assume that was your point," he replied. She chuckled. He suddenly got an idea.

"There is something," he told her.

**Two Days Later**

A magnificent building, with hundreds of windows that glistened in the sunlight, sat neatly at the top of a steep hill. At least that's what John saw. What Maria saw was a personal prison, and she was an inmate for the next week.

She sighed, as John pulled into the half-mile long driveway. She pulled her long brownish-blonde hair into a ponytail and rested her head against the car window, her green eyes focused on the Hillcrest Sleep Institute. She managed a small smile and nod when John asked if she was ready. _Not in the slightest, _she thought to herself. She turned around to grab her suitcase, but felt something on her hand. She turned to see that John was squeezing her hand. He knew she was miserable about having to stay here.

"I won't leave your side, I promise," he said, not smiling. Even though he wasn't, the comment made her want to. He picked up her suitcase and followed her inside. A man in a long white lab coat greeted them in the lobby.

"You must be Ms. Maria Kanellis," he smiled. She forced a weak smile back at him.

"I'm Dr. Joseph Grant. I see you have been suffering from excessive nightmares. So, shall we get you settled in?" He said bluntly. As they passed through what seemed like a hundred halls to Maria, they finally arrived at her room. The door read 312 in silver, slanted text. Maria sighed and followed the doctor and John into the white room. White wasn't an understatement either. Everything was white, the bed and all it's coverings, the décor, the nightstand. Even the telephone was white. Maria squinted at the brightness of the room. _Oh, this'll be fun, _she thought sarcastically.

"Most of the time, these nightmares are symptoms of post-traumatic syndrome. Have you had any recent traumatic experiences?" He asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Um, about a week ago, I was attacked at work. I've been scared to death ever since," she explained, feeling a tear escape her eye and wiping it away before it was noticed.

"I see. Well, that's probably it. We'll run tests just to be sure," he said, leaving Maria and John alone.

"I feel like I'm going crazy," she told him.

"It's just because you're tired. You need some rest, that's all," John reassured.

"I'll never get any if these nightmares don't stop," Maria replied quietly. A nurse, dressed in light blue scrubs, walked in a couple of minutes later, carrying a basket full of syringes and vials.

"We're going to have to take some blood cultures to the lab. About five vials. It'll only take a few minutes," she stated. She inserted a tube into Maria's arm and slowly drew the blood out. Maria cringed at the sight. She hated needles. After the blood was taken, John and Maria were left alone once again.

"Hey, I know your scared. But I'm here, okay babe?" He told her, giving her a small encouraging smile. She returned it. She loved when he called her that. He began stroking her hand again, except, when the doctor came in again, he didn't stop abruptly. The doctor smiled lightly at Maria, who had now fallen asleep.

"Could I speak to you for a moment?" He said to John. John nodded, reluctantly let go of Maria's hand and followed Doctor Grant into the hallway.

"We're going to start Maria on Haldol. It'll help with the nightmares. It'll also help her sleep. We'll keep her here for about a week to make sure that the Haldol is working. The side effects are abdominal pain, headaches, nausea and shortness of breath," he explained. John nodded and immediately went back in the room to her side. She was awake now and a little wary.

"Hey sleeping beauty," John greeted. She smiled at him. A nurse came and hooked her up to an I.V.

"What are they giving me?" Maria asked.

"Haldol. It will help you stop having nightmares," the nurse answered.

"Oh," Maria replied.

Night fell soon after that and the lights in the hospital turned off one by one. John had fallen asleep with Maria's hand in his. His head was laying on the bed next to hers. Maria was wide awake, her bright green eyes shifting across every inch of the room they could possibly reach. She always felt uncomfortable in hospitals. Especially when she was the patient. She always had trouble sleeping away from home. With her chosen profession, that was kind of a problem. She had learned to deal with it a little better since she first joined the WWE. She yawned quietly and tried desperately to get to sleep. The last thing she saw before she finally did was a near-by clock strike midnight. But suddenly, a loud crash shattered her much-needed sleep.

**A/N:** Ooh, cliff hanger! Isn't it exciting? Of course it is! I'll update soon, promise! Ciao!


	5. Dark Halls pt 2

**More Than A Friend**

**Chapter Five: Dark Halls Part Two**

**A/N:** Lol, I know. It took me forever to update this!!!! I'm like realllllllllllly sorry!!! But anyways! I know Snitsky's face now, or whatever, but anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Maria or John. Only the people in the hospital and the hospital itself.

**Chapter Summary:** Maria has another nightmare. Only this time, she's awake.

!#$&()+

Maria, startled, looked thoughtfully around the room. She couldn't see a thing because of the darkness. She realized John wasn't holding her hand anymore. She turned on the small lamp on her bedside table. Screw holding her hand, John wasn't even in the room! She shot up off the bed, worriedly slipping into her blue jeans and pink hooded sweatshirt. She hated the hospital gowns. They were itchy.

After she finished changing, she thrust her head out the door to look around the hallway. After being sure no one was around, she fully emerged from the room, walking at a snail's pace, because of the medicine. She glanced at a food cart that had fallen over right next to the door of her room. She figured that had made the crashing sound. Mostly because it made her feel better. But if that were true, how did it fall? Had it been pushed over? And where the hell was John? He was supposed to be her friend. God knew she wanted more from him, but still. He was meant to stay by her side, not take little strolls in the dark.

She wandered further down the hall, absentmindedly glimpsing into one of the windows of a closed door. There was an odd light coming from it. There was a woman dressed in all white, probably one of the hospital personnel, and a patient, crying and screaming. Maria watched in horror, as the patient's legs and arms thrashed around violently. Maria covered her mouth with her hand, as the woman in white turned around to look at her evilly. Maria gasped and took off running. She had a bad feeling that this wasn't just a sleep lab.

She ducked inside a dark empty storage closet as she heard clicking footsteps approaching. They sounded like high heels. The woman had seen her and was now in pursuit of her. Maria tried to control her heavy breathing from running, so the woman wouldn't hear her. There were hot tears coursing down her face. She breathed a sigh of relief when the footsteps faded away at the other end of the hall. But the liberation didn't last very long.

She screamed loudly as she heard a familiar laugh from behind her. She knew exactly who it belonged to. She'd never forget the night she'd first heard it. She burst through the closet door and sped off down the hall, dodging dinner carts and confused nurses. She collapsed at the end of a deserted hallway, tired from running. Her brain was telling her to keep going, but her body could not bear it.

She sobbed into her knees, hoping that the man the laughter belonged to had not followed her here. But she eased up against the wall, as she heard the laugh again. The crying stopped, as her breathing became ragged and shallow. Her wide eyes darted helplessly around the hall to every door and every place he could be hiding. And with a whole new motivation, she took off running, but bumped into someone, who would not let her go. She began screaming for all she was worth, as she struggled powerlessly against this mystery person.

"It's alright, Maria! It's me," the voice said. Maria turned around and identified this person as John. She practically jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Why are you out of bed?" He asked, his hands on either side of her tearful face.

"He's here," she whispered, terror weighing down her normally peppy voice. John's eyes widened.

"Are you sure it wasn't another nightmare?" He asked her, putting his arms around her protectively.

"No, it wasn't! He's here," she sobbed, walking backwards a bit, until she heard the laughter again. The man finally slowly emerged from the dark sanctuary of an empty hospital room.

"Snitsky," John breathed, not making any advance or movement. Maria began trembling with fear, backing up slowly. John stepped in front of her as Snitsky began to make an advance.

"I've been looking for you," he said manically to Maria, who was backed against a wall.

"You're not gonna hurt her," John said simply, taking a step forward.

"What, you're gonna save her?" The villainous, towering Snitsky laughed, crossing his meaty arms.

"That's right," John replied, not intimidated thus far.

"Kind of hard to do when you're dead," Gene retorted, not showing any amusement anymore. John took a step back close enough to whisper to Maria.

"Run. Get out of this hospital," he whispered simply.

"No. I'm not leaving you here," she said through the tears.

"Please, just go. It's okay, I'll catch up with you, just go back," he scolded her, not wanting to sound aggressive, but she really needed to go. He wanted her to be safe. Maria hesitated for a moment, but then took off running reluctantly. Snitsky took a step forward as if he was going to follow her, but John threw a hard blow to his face. He would do whatever he had to do to keep him from getting to Maria. The punch didn't even phase Snitsky, as he just looked back up with evil eyes.

"Big mistake," Snitsky chuckled, as he pushed John against the concrete wall, pressing into his throat. He laughed as only gagging noises escaped from John's mouth. He soon cringed in pain as John thrust a knee into his groin area. It wasn't much, but it gave John the ability to breathe again. As Snitsky stood up again, he punched John hard and John could feel his nose bleeding. He didn't know if it was broken, but he could feel the fast and steady blood flow. He would endure this, but he just hoped Maria was safe... wherever she was.

**:::::::::::::Meanwhile:::::::::::::**

"Ugh," Maria breathed heavily. She'd been running for a few minutes and had pushed her body beyond all limitations. She couldn't help but wonder if John was okay. She had faith in him, but still...

Maria broke her thoughts and took in her surroundings. She was in another deserted hallway. She had lost count of all the deserted hallways in the hospital. They all looked alike. The dark halls were like one giant maze.

Maria gasped and ducked behind a door as she heard a loud banging noise. She peeked out of the small window in the door waiting to see what was making the noise. She nearly screamed as the first thing she saw was someone thrown into a food cart. Her heart was practically leaping out of her chest. She prayed that it wasn't John, and a small smile appeared as John revealed himself.

He was standing over Snitsky, who had been the one thrown into the cart. John dropped the crowbar he was holding, and jumped slightly when Maria threw open the door. She ran straight into his arms, hugging him tightly. She only reluctantly let go when John pulled back. Their eyes widened as they saw Snitsky stir faintly. John grabbed Maria's hand and pulled her as he began running.

"We have to get out of here," John said, ignoring the fact that he had a bloody nose. Maria panted as her legs were pushed past the limit. She stopped short.

"I can't run anymore," she said, closing her eyes tightly. John caught her as her body went limp and she fell. This was a really bad time for her to pass out. John looked down at her in his arms sympathetically. He laid her down on the floor gently, on her back, trying to figure out what to do. He suddenly heard voices and footsteps approaching. John looked around quickly, and just decided to pick her up. He did so with little trouble. He didn't know where he should go, but he ran nonetheless.

A/N: Uh ohhh. Where will they go? What will they do? Will they ever get together? When will I update again? Don't worry. I'm gonna update again tomorrow : ) Ciao!


	6. My Sanctuary

**More Than A Friend**

**Chapter Six: My Sanctuary**

**A/N:** See, told ya I was gonna update today lol. This chapter is pretty long. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I own Lee and Beverly and that's pretty much it.

**Chapter Summary:** John and Maria are still in hiding. They decide to go stay with a friend of John's.

!#$&()+

Maria's sleepy eyes finally drifted open. She found herself looking through a car windshield. The abruptness of the light forced her to squint. It was now daytime.

"John?" She called out.

"Over here," she heard him say softly from the driver's side. She looked over at him and he greeted her eyes with a small smile. She felt the car stop slowly. She sat up as all of the memories from the previous night crashed back into her mind.

"Snitsky," she gasped, thrashing around in the seat as if she were searching for him.

"He's that hospital's problem now, " John responded soothingly. Maria's eyes still filled with tears as she mentioned his name. John wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay. He won't find us this time," John said firmly, comforting her.

"Us?" Maria asked, pulling back slightly to look into his face.

"You don't think I'm leaving you alone, do you?" He asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"So, where are we going?" Maria asked, returning to sit normally in her seat, ferociously wiping the fallen tears away.

"We're going to stay with a friend of mine. He lives up in Vermont," John explained briskly, which Maria thought was odd. Was he as paranoid as she was?

The ride to Vermont was long and oddly quiet. The only stops were at gas stations or fast food restaurants.

"I didn't pack any clothes or anything," Maria yawned, when they were only a couple of miles away from where John said they were going. Maria knew it was cold in Vermont. For some reason, the heater in the car had quit working and the cold was taking it's toll on Maria. She could see her breath against the black night sky.

"I'm sure Bevy has some that you can borrow," John chuckled, not realizing how cold she was.

"Bevy?" Maria repeated in question form, wondering who it was.

"Beverly. She's my friend's wife," John explained, turning into a long driveway. Maria could see the house from where she was. It was a big white house atop a hill, clearly visible within itself. It would be hard to miss.

"Don't they mind us just dropping in on them like this?" Maria asked, hugging her jacket tightly around her, trying to warm herself.

"Nah, I told them I was coming while you were sleeping. Told 'em we were in trouble," John explained, glancing at her.

"Oh," Maria responded in a quivering voice. John said nothing to confirm that she was cold, but instead, stopped the car short of the house and wrapped his arms around his freezing traveling companion. And suddenly, Maria's heart began to race. They were awfully close. The sudden adrenaline boost warmed her a bit, but Maria was still disappointed when John let go of her.

Her matching blue tracksuit was nothing up against the chill of the Vermont air. Luckily, John put his arm around her as they made their way to the house. John didn't even knock on the door, but instead went right in. Maria was reluctant to barge in, but she did it anyway. She would've done anything to get out of the chilly air.

The inside of the house was beautifully decorated. The welcoming aroma of scented candles greeted Maria at the door, as she stepped inside. The warm, cozy air smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. She could sense the genial atmosphere of the large estate. The residents confirmed her belief as they rounded the corner. One of them was a man, not much shorter than John decked out in a plain white t-shirt and baggy black jeans. There was a beautiful, raven-haired young woman next to him wearing an informal, frilly black dress. Her bright red lips greeted John and Maria with a smile. She gave John a big hug as did the man she was with. The woman swaggered right over to Maria, shaking her hand.

"You must be Maria! I'm Beverly, but everyone calls me Bevy. This is my husband Lee," she introduced herself, also making a pointing notion toward the man who's burst into the room with her.

"It's very nice to meet you, but how did you know who I was?" Maria asked with a lighthearted chuckle. Beverly smiled.

"John told me about you on the phone. He said you two were in trouble," Beverly replied, cautiously mentioning the 'trouble' part. Maria gave a small nod.

"Do you want to talk about it over some coffee?" Beverly asked softly, noting the fact that John and Lee had gone off somewhere.

"Sure," Maria replied equally as soft, trying to cover up the fact that her stomach was growling ferociously.

"You poor thing! When was the last time you ate?" Beverly asked, concerned, making Maria realize that she had a slight Spanish accent.

"Oh, um, yesterday I think," Maria replied, taking a quick glance around the entrance hallway. She noticed that directly in front of the front door was a grand staircase. For about a second, her mind wandered away from the conversation and began to wonder what was upstairs. She shook the thought and realized her hunger was getting the best of her. Beverly gently grabbed her arm and led her into the spacious kitchen. Everything appeared to be gleaming with a chrome finish. The kitchen looked completely spotless. Maria watched Beverly get to work on the coffee.

"Do you need help?" Maria asked, realizing it was rude to not help.

"Well, I was thinking about making some chili. Would you like to help me cut up the peppers?" Beverly replied, pulling out a cutting board.

"Of course," Maria agreed, grabbing a knife out of the same drawer where Beverly had gotten hers. While they were cutting, Maria felt compelled to ask.

"Can I ask you something?" She began, receiving a nod in return.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, not that I don't appreciate it! It's just, you barely know me," Maria pondered out loud, hearing a giggle escape Beverly's lips.

"I suppose it's partially because I don't have many friends up here. And I could tell you were a good person the moment you stepped through the door. And the way John talked about you on the phone, there's no way you're not a great person," Beverly explained, looking up every so often.

"Well, you may not have many friends here, but you just gained one," commented Maria, a slight chuckle added. Beverly laughed too. Suddenly, Maria remembered something Beverly had said.

"So, what did John tell you about me exactly?" Maria asked. Beverly gave her a knowing look.

"He said you were important to him and he wanted to make sure you were safe. He said something about someone being after you," she replied, saying the last part with a very Maria-like confused expression.

"Oh yeah," Maria said slightly saddened by the reminder.

"You want to tell me about it?" Beverly asked cautiously, laying her knife down. Maria sighed but nodded. After the entire story had been revealed, Beverly simply stared at Maria with eyes the size of saucers and a gaping mouth.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you've been going through," Beverly said, staring off into space, covering her mouth with her manicured hand.

"It's been really hard. But it would be a lot harder if John wasn't here. Although sometimes, I feel kind of lost even when he is there. I mean, I'm just wondering what we're going to do," Maria said slowly, her hand propping up her head.

"You can stay here for as long as you want and you're welcome here anytime. No calling necessary. If you need someone to talk to or a place to stay, you know where to go," Beverly stated, a comforting half-smile appearing on her face. Maria felt her eyes well up with tears, and hugged Beverly. She then realized she was suffocating Beverly and let go abruptly, a watery laugh escaping.

"Well, we'd better finish making this chili or the guys will come in here raising hell," Beverly said with a chuckle. And they did finish it, about forty-five minutes later. As if a bell had rung, John and Lee marched into the kitchen. They looked as though they'd just play a game of basketball.

"Who won?" Asked Beverly, stirring the chili.

"Me!" Both Lee and John said at the same time. Maria laughed, chewing on a tiny piece of cornbread. Lee came up behind Beverly, wrapping his arms around her middle and planting a kiss on her cheek. Suddenly, Maria felt like she was intruding. She glanced quickly at John who'd sat beside her.

"Well, this needs to cook for a few more minutes, so you can all go take a shower and all that good stuff. Oh, Maria, John'll show you to your bedroom. There's clothes in there for you so you can wear whatever you want. There's also makeup and hair products in my bathroom," Beverly announced, placing more cornbread in the oven. Maria nodded and followed John through the living room and up the stairs. He led her down a long hall where, at the end, stood the door to Maria's bedroom. She opened the door to find a brilliant red and black color scheme. The walls were a eye-catching red, as well as the dresser drawers, the closet door and the canopy over the bed. The curtains, however, were jet black, as was the carpet, the dresser and the comforter and pillows on the bed.

"Wow," Maria said, with wide eyes.

"No fair, you got the cool room. Mine is blue and green," John said in a fake disappointed voice. Maria laughed.

"And Bevy's bathroom is the next door over on the right," John explained as Maria passed him into the bedroom. Maria nodded and headed for the closet. She was anticipating getting out of her dirty clothes and taking a hot shower. As she opened the closet, she gasped at the large selection. There were dresses, blouses, sweaters, skirts, and quite a few pairs of jeans. Maria decided on a white off the shoulder sweater and a pair of faded blue jeans. She wasn't going for anything fancy, she just wanted something comfortable. She made her way to the bathroom John had directed her to. Everything seemed to be marble except for the floor, which was black and white tile. She chuckled at the pristine clear shower door and hope to God that no one would come in there. The shower felt nice. Especially when she washed her hair. When she got out, she quickly dried off, putting on the clothes she had taken from the bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Not bad," she said, commenting on the clothes. She noticed a curling iron on the marble countertop and also noted that it was plugged up. She decided to blow dry her hair and then add a slight curl to it. She finished off her appearance with some dark eyeliner, smoky eye shadow, and lip gloss from an unopened pack. She found a laundry room halfway down the hall and tossed her tracksuit in there. She'd wash it later. As she made her way back down to the kitchen, she realized the guys hadn't came back yet. The table was set nicely for four people.

"You look beautiful," Beverly said, smiling.

"Thanks. I can't believe I got done getting ready before the guys," she said with a laugh. As if on cue, the guys came in behind her. Lee sat down hastily, waiting for the chili to get done, but John stopped short at the sight of Maria. He stared at her for a moment. The way he was looking at her made her blush and smile.

"Wow. You look...wow," he said with a chuckle. Beverly was watching the entire scene with a smirk.

"I think it's ready," Beverly said, breaking the moment, referring to the chili.

"Huh?" John asked, turning to look at her.

"The chili's done," she said, exasperated. Maria let out an unheard giggle, seating herself beside John. The chili was delicious. Maria had finished hers the fastest and she placed her bowl in the dishwasher with a yawn.

"I can't believe you're tired after all the sleeping you did today," John laughed following her to place his bowl in the dishwasher also. Maria slapped him on the arm.

"Ow. When did you get so aggressive?" He asked with a chuckle.

"When I was forced to flee from my home because a crazed maniac was after me," she said with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry," John replied grabbing her hand. Maria stared down at their interlaced hands.

"It's not your fault. In fact, if it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead right now," she said.

"Don't say that," John told her, not letting her hand go.

"Well it's true. I think I'm going to go to bed," Maria said with another yawn.

"There's night clothes in the dresser," John told her. As she let go of his hand reluctantly, she bid Lee and Beverly a good night and made her way to her room. She changed into a spaghetti strap tank top and baggy matching pants. As she settled into her bed, she closed her eyes comfortably.

**::::::::Meanwhile::::::::**

John sat down on his bed tiredly. He'd had a long day. As he worked his shoes off and prepared to lay down, there was a knock at his door.

**A/N:** Uh oh! Who's at his door? I'll be updating soon!


	7. Five Shades Of Blue

**More Than A Friend**

**Chapter Seven: Five Shades Of Blue**

**A/N:** WOW. I haven't updated in FOREVER. But, I've revised the whole fic and added this new chapter, because I'm trying to clean up all my fics and make them look nicer. Call it spring cleaning lol. I think you'll be happy with this chapter. Quite happy. Yes indeedy. . 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own John or Maria.

**Chapter Summary:** John gets a surprise at his bedroom door. Is it good or bad?

!#$&()+

John heaved a sigh at his door. He really didn't feel like getting up to open it.

"Come in!" He decided to yell, to save himself some trouble. John recognized the hand of dark red fingernails that snaked around the door.

"John?" He heard a small voice say.

"Hey, Maria. What's wrong?" John asked, ignoring his fatigue and walking closer to her. Maria shifted her eyes uncomfortably and tucked some stray hair behind her ear, as if she were embarrassed. John loved it when she acted this way. He thought it was cute. He noticed she was in her pajamas, which were about five different shades of blue.

"What is it?" He asked her, becoming dangerously closer. Maria noted this, and felt heat on the surface of her skin, which turned into icy chills, that sank deeply into her.

"Uh," Maria breathed, unable to speak at the time.

"You can tell me. Is something wrong?" John continued questioning her, hoping she would say something soon.

"I'm..um..I'm afraid to sleep in that room..." She began, "...by myself."

John felt sympathy, as he knew she was embarrassed and scared.

"It's fine. You can sleep in here with me," he said quickly, moving to retrieve more blankets from the closet, to make his normal bed on the floor.

"Stop!" Maria exclaimed, a bit louder than she'd intended. John stopped abruptly, and turned to look at her.

"You don't have to do that..." She trailed off, receiving an odd look from him.

"In fact, I think I'd feel much more comfortable if... if you slept in the bed, too," Maria said, getting a sudden boost of confidence from somewhere. John looked shocked.

"Ar-are you...sure? I mean, sl-sleeping on the floor is no problem," John stammered, obviously floored by her suggestion. Maria felt the urge to laugh at the incredibly awkward situation, which showed as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"It's fine," she replied, keeping her eyes focused on the floor. John nodded, and the two of them just stood there, looking everywhere but each other.

"Um," Maria mumbled. Suddenly, they both moved to walk over to the bed. At catching each other's eye, they both stopped short.

"Ugh, this is stupid," Maria spoke up. John smiled at her and nodded.

"I mean, we're both adults. Let's be mature about this. Let's not act childish. It's not a big deal..." Maria said, trailing off. John nodded, and without another word, climbed in bed. Maria frowned at the abruptness of his actions, but climbed in beside him nonetheless.

Maria noted the way he took up most of the bed, which put them awfully close together. The contact created one hell of a distraction for Maria, as she struggled to get to sleep. Her feelings for John were becoming ultimately deeper, as well as her physical attraction to him. Once she finally got comfortable, she nodded off to a deep, refreshing slumber.

But, John remained awake. He could feel Maria's petite frame breathing deeply next to him. He rolled over gently to gaze at her. She was on her back, with her head to her right, in his direction. Her bright green eyes were now closed, with her eyelashes pressed against her cheek. John smiled at her slightly parted lips, which were still slightly glossy.

He noted she hadn't removed her make-up. She must've been too tired.

He watch her like this for quite a while. He forgot about his own fatigue and focused on Maria's face. She made funny little noises. Sometimes she would mumble something, and other times she would make barely audible moans. John had the urge to chuckle at her, but didn't so she wouldn't wake up.

He hesitated for a moment before reaching out and placing his hand on the side of her cheek. He traced his finger from her temple all the way to her chin just to experience the silkiness of her porcelain skin. He ran his thumb across her slightly damp lips only to feel as if he were touching rose petals.

He jerked his hand back as she stirred slightly, but remained sleeping, a smile appearing on her face. John turned over onto his side fully now.

This time, he moved his hand to her hair, which still had a bit of curl to it. He ran his fingers through the soft waves, creating an effect of a golden river, ebbing harmoniously.

His attention fell back on her lips, as he wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He thought about just kissing her right there, on the spot, but he knew it wasn't right. If that would ever happen, they would both be awake, and she'd want to kiss him, too.

"Fat chance," John whispered to himself. He settled on her hand, which was lying in front of her face. He entangled her fingers with his and kissed the tips of them, not letting go of her hand. Finally, he found the incentive to go to sleep and did so, still holding her hand.

**The Next Morning**

John awoke the next morning alone, frantically searching for Maria. He threw the covers off of him and ran downstairs. His heart was pounding in his ears. His fears were laid to rest as he found her in the living room with Beverly, chatting away about a magazine. When he barged in, they greeted him with confused looks.

"Girl, don't do that to me. I couldn't find you," John said, collapsing on the couch next to her, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Beverly asked me to go shopping with her," Maria replied, looking genuinely regretful.

"Oh. It's okay. I'll go with you if you want," John offered, just wanting to spend time with Maria. Maria bit her lip and her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Actually, we already went," Maria said warily. John cocked an eyebrow and glanced at his watch. He widened his eyes as he read 1:34 pm.

"You must've been up late last night," Beverly commented, obviously having the same thought as John.

"Damn," John said. He was mostly disappointed because he would've liked to spend the day with Maria.

"Well, we could go outside and explore, if you;re still looking for something fun to do," Maria suggested with great enthusiasm. John laughed at her childlike giggles.

"Sure," John said, with a grin.

The backyard of the house was one of the most amazing things Maria had ever seen. There was an enormous garden with roses, sunflowers, and many other kinds of flowers and crops Maria had never even seen before. Of course, John had been there a hundred times. He knew everything about the backyard, but still was amused by Maria's excitement, so he acted like it was all new to him too.

"John look!" Maria gasped, pointing down the hill to a grove of apple trees. There were hundreds of them.

"Wow," John said, trying to act surprised. Maria glanced back at him with a frown.

"I must sound like an idiot," she said, adding a slight giggle.

"No. I was surprised too, when I saw it for the first time," John said amusedly.

"Can we go down there?" Maria asked blissfully. John glanced up at the sky at the dark gray clouds gathering. He knew it would probably start raining while they were down there.

"Please?" Maria asked, noticing John wasn't paying attention to her. John suddenly had an idea.

"Sure," he said, not wanting to disappoint her. He had this one chance, and he was going to seize it.

"Yay!" She squealed, as wind whipped through her hair. She grabbed his hand and pretty much dragged him down the hill at a running pace.

When they finally got to the apple trees, there was absolutely no sun out. John realized, that even though the sun wasn't shining on her, Maria was omitting a glowing light, which radiated from her smile. The dark clouds were hovering over them dangerously, and Maria hadn't even noticed them yet.

"Hey. It's starting to rain," Maria said quietly. _Oh._ The rain was only a drizzle at first, then it turned into soaking wet rain. Maria hastily tried to cover herself, but her attempts failed. She suddenly felt arms around her waist, and turned to be face to face with John. Face to face was a good description, as their faces were mere inches apart.

Even with dripping wet hair and soaked, skin tight clothing, she was still beautiful. They simply stared at each other for a few moments. Maria was expecting to be kissed, but nothing ever came, so she took it upon herself.

She closed the gap between them briskly, pressing her lips against his. The rain became a fading memory, as he deepened the kiss almost as soon as it had started. She parted her lips slightly, and placed her arms around his neck.

Right now, their only goal was to be as close to each other as possible. Stumbling backwards a bit, John fell on his back, Maria landing on top of him. It didn't distract them too much...

**A/N:** Yay. They made out...FINALLY. Took 'em long enough, damn it. What? My fault you say? Damn, what the hell was I thinking? But, they did the deed, so now you can all be happy for a while. At least until my next update. -evillaughter- Ciao!


End file.
